Imperfectly Perfect
by Always With Amy
Summary: "But even Quinn Fabray isn't perfect. Even Quinn Fabray can't help it when someone like him is involved." - An experiment in style. Unrequited Kuinn; Kuinn friendship.


**Disclaimer**:: Glee is not mine.

~.~.~

**6 Unrequited Oneshots**

**Pairing: Quinn/Kurt**

**Theme: Perfection**

~.~.~

Quinn is _Quinn Fabray. _She's beautiful. Her hair is blonde, perfectly blonde with streaks of brown that just bring out the stunning _blondness_ of the rest of her golden locks. Her eyes are round, and striking, and when they turn their harsh brown glare on anyone, that person stops immediately and is left to quiver in fear and bask in the radiance. Her figure is slim, and it's naturally so. She's not the anorexic type, and she's _gorgeous_.

Quinn is _Quinn Fabray_. She's who other girls want to be, and who they simultaneously fear. She's the head cheerleader. She is at the top of the social food chain. She is _everything_ when it comes to popularity. She's also the HBIC of William McKinley High School. She had a rough patch, but people know better than to bring that up – because she won't hesitate to tear in in self-defense.

Quinn is _Quinn Fabray._ She's an angel. When she sings, her voice is perfect. It's smooth, and it's breathtaking. She's Christian – devoutly Christian. If anyone were to look up "angelic" in the dictionary, there would be no definition, and only contact information for Quinn Fabray. Because anyone who speaks to her is shocked by how entirely _good_ she is.

Quinn is _Quinn Fabray_. She's who boys want to call their own. They fall over themselves for her. She's stunning, she's popular, and she's actually sort of _saintly_, as long as they're on her good side. Quinn could charm every male at WMHS with her dazzling smile alone, twice over. They would do anything to get close to her, and she's well aware of that. If she were ever to be a turner, it would be because she would woo a gay man to the straight side.

Quinn is _Quinn Fabray_. She's supposed to be the object of affections; she's not to have them. She's supposed to be pined over; she's not to do the pining. She's supposed to be loved and adored by all, but return sincere emotions to no one; she's not supposed to fall head over heels for _anyone_, nor is she to let it show.

But even Quinn Fabray isn't perfect. Even Quinn Fabray can't help it when someone like _him_ is involved.

Quinn is _Quinn Fabray_. She's lovely, and he tells her as much. He tells her she's lovely when he's braiding her hair; he tells her she's lovely when he's helping her to select complimenting eye makeup; he tells her she's lovely when he takes her shopping and shamelessly admires her slender frame. But he doesn't say _lovely_ in the way that she's desperate to hear him do so; he doesn't say _lovely_ like he's attracted to it.

Quinn is _Quinn Fabray_. She's the personification of a high-school dream girl, and he tells her as much. He tells her she's the personification of a high-school dream girl when he's on her arm (even if she likes to pretend she's on his) and people part to let them pass in the hallways; he tells her she's the personification of a high-school dream girl when she's getting her way through intimidation, and commends her for it; he tells her she's the personification of a high-school dream girl when she brushes off people's comments about her pregnancy icily, and proceeds to let her bitchiness roam free. But he doesn't say _personification of a high-school dream girl_ in the way that she craves to hear him do so; he doesn't say _personification of a high-school dream girl_ like she's _his _dream girl.

Quinn is _Quinn Fabray_. She's desirably pure, and he tells her as much. He tells her she's desirably pure after Glee rehearsals when she's had a beautiful (albeit, religious) solo; he tells her she's desirably pure as the cross around her neck lays against her throat delicately while she rests her head in his lap; he tells her she's desirably pure when she mentions wanting to reform the now-disbanded Celibacy Club. But he doesn't say _desirably pure_ in the way that she prays every night to hear him do so; he doesn't say _desirably pure_ like he means it.

Quinn is _Quinn Fabray_. She's who everyone wants, and he tells her as much. He tells her everyone wants her as boys offer to do favors for her at the drop of a hat; he tells her everyone wants her when the admiring gazes follow her backside shamelessly while she and he strut down the hallway; he tells her everyone wants her when he sees her scare a jock away from him with the most dangerous of smiles. But he doesn't say _everyone wants her_ in the way that actually matters to her; he doesn't say _everyone wants her_ like he's counting himself in "everyone."

Quinn is _Quinn Fabray_. She's frigid and cruel, and he tells her as much. He tells her she's frigid and cruel as he sees her smile at Sam falsely, her expressive eyes revealing the subdued fatigue she's feeling as she rejects his invitation on a date; he tells her she's frigid and cruel as he notes that some boy or other's been staring at her longingly for years, and that she has yet to actually reject him instead of letting him fantasize; he tells her she's frigid and cruel as she pulls away from him, her heart breaking as he stares at her with a soft, sad expression. But he doesn't say _frigid and cruel_ in the way that she needs for him to; he doesn't say _frigid and cruel_ like he hates her, even though it would make things _so much easier_.

But even Quinn Fabray doesn't get everything she wants. Even Quinn Fabray can't win Kurt Hummel's heart, through impulsive kisses of pent-up passion or otherwise.


End file.
